That Hidden Part
by NeptunesGoddess
Summary: What secrets lie in her past? Who is she? Two very lonely, untrusting people making a connection with each other. Finding that hidden part of one another that needs to care for someone, and be cared for in return. [HieixOC]
1. Chapter 1

Alright so, after leaving this site for 2 years, I'm back. And let me say my writing has improved a ton D I haven't really watch YYH in a long time, but I definitely remember Hiei. Mmmm. -Snaps out of daydream- XD Anywho, I hope you enjoy my story, and I really have no idea where it's going just yet. This will basically be whatever pops into my head XD But I promise, it'll still be good.

--------------------------------------------------------------

She walked slowly along the edges of the lake, watching her feet as she felt the damp grass wriggle itself in between her toes. She had been living in these woods for a long time now, and everyday she loved it just a little bit more. It was a beautiful place. Almost constant blue skies, and at night you had a clear view of the stars.

She yawned. "I guess I should go back to my cabin now, it is getting late." She muttered to herself. The cabin had been abandoned when she first found her way into these woods, after the… Incident. Since then she had fondly named it her home, and it was now all she had.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Her name is Kitara." Botan continued. "We haven't been able to find her for the longest time, but we might just now where she is now, and you boys have to go find her!" She giggled.

"Why do _we _have to do this? And what's so great about her that you guys would still be looks for her now?" Yusuke scowled.

Koenma popped up on Yusuke's head. "Well, you see, Yusuke. She had quite a history to her, and she could be an asset in helping us find a group of demons who… Are known for being very cruel, and have slipped through our fingers all too many times."

"What the helllllllll! Get off of my head you inconsiderate little bab…" Kurama put his hand over Yusuke's mouth.

"Just get on it. We think she's somewhere in the southern edges of the woods here." Botan pointed towards a small map on the screen. "Hurry! Scoot, scoot!" She pushed them out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kitara was asleep in her cabin as usual, snoring. -SNAP- She shot up from her bed and looked around, frightened.

"Please tell me that was just some really fat owl who broke that branch!" She lit the candle beside her bed and hid under her blanket. The door creaked a bit. It was all she could to hold in her breath and pray it was just a curious animal. But they were definitely human footsteps that she heard.

'What am I gonna do…' She thought. 'Maybe if I jump up really quick or something and then quick this person in the face. Oh, whatever! I need to do something and I can't think of anything else so…'

Kitara jumped out from under the blanket and swung her leg high into the air in hopes of hitting them in the head, or the neck.

She missed! How could she have missed, she could clearly see a figure standing right where she kicked, why didn't she… Oh. She started laughing hysterically when she realized why her kick had missed.

'Is this person just a kid or something? How did a kid find their way into my cabin this far out in the woods?'

Hiei looked at the girl standing in front of him, giggling.

"What _are _you laughing at!" He scowled.

His voice made her heart tingle a little. It had been so long since she had heard the voice of a man, and his was so… She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's just that, you're… So short for a man!"

He growled under his breath. "You're the same height as I am, little girl. You have nothing to be mindlessly giggling about."

"Well, it's not as weird for a girl to be this short as it is for a guy! And I'm not _mindlessly _giggling. It's just **hilarious**." She scrunched her nose a bit as she realized she was laughing at this man who had snuck into her home in the middle of the night, and could probably rip her into pieces if it was his will.

She sighed and looked up at him. "What's your name, and what are you doing coming into my cabin in the middle of the night! You could've at least knocked… Though that would've scared me probably just as much..." She mumbled the last part.

"You have to come with me, now." He grabbed her arm.

"What! Let go of me! First you break into_ my _house, now you're trying to command me to come with you! I don't even know you!"

"My name's Hiei. There, now you know me. And it's either you come with me now, or I'll just do this the hard way. You can choose." He smirked, hoping she would pick the hard way. It was more fun for him that way.

"Fine, but can I at least know where I'm going? It would make me a lot less inclined to kick you in the nuts right about now…"

"You're going to a place that needs your help, and I was commanded to bring you there. No one wants to hurt you, and we're not going to hold you there forever if you want to leave _after_ you help us. Now be quiet."

She wanted to ask him more questions, but decided not to since he sounded like he wasn't afraid to knock her out before she had the chance to even breathe a word. She looked up at his face and tried to make out his features. It had been so long since she'd seen a man, he was a refreshing site for her, and with his strong arms wrapped around her, she felt a part of her being stimulated she hadn't known was there; the part of her that just wanted someone to hold her.

She shook her head out of her dazed thoughts and feelings, and put her mind back into to the moment at hand.

'Where am I being taken…?' She thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------

They finally reached Koenma's place. Hiei dropped Kitara on the floor in front of his desk. She looked back at him and scowled.

'He definitely has a rotten personality…' She thought. "Woah…" Kitara started looking around her at the room she was in, and her eyes caught the desk and chair in front of her. She got up from the ground and looked up at the… Baby! She blinked and held in a giggle.

"So I'm guessing you're the one who told Hiei to bring me here, right? What am I here to help you with?"

"You call him by name? How did you two get so friendly so quickly?" Koenma smirked, but stopped when he noticed Hiei's irritated look. "But onto the point of your purpose here… I'm positive that you know something about the band of demons that have been stealing people's souls. It's getting out of hand and they're to sly to be caught or watched so we can catch them, but you know something about them, don't you Kitara?"

Kitara looked at the ground and tried not to get upset. "What makes you think that I know anything about those disgusting, worthless piles of scum?" She acted like she didn't know who he was talking about.

"Because they tried to get you to help them a long time ago… A report was filed her when your case was first brought up."

Kitara was enraged. "If you knew about what was happening to me, then why didn't you make any attempt at saving me! Anything! I had no one even try to make it _near _where they were to help me! NO ONE! Do you know how scared I was, and you knew!"

"It was too risky, Kitara! If we had sent anyone in to get you, then you would've both been killed, for sure. Besides, when you were with them they seemed to stay put longer, and were easier to track. I suppose you gave them an awful lot of trouble while they had you…"

"Look, it's been almost two years since they captured me. And quite frankly, I don't feel like digging through my brain to find details for you guys, when by now all of the information I could provide would be of no use. It's completely pointless. All I know that would still be of any help to you guys is that Zratchmana is the leader of their group, and that they like to make their hideouts underground. I wasn't let out often enough to tell you exactly where any of them were, or what any of them looked like, alright?"

She was obviously upset at having to dig these painful memories out of her head to help people who had just taken her from her home in the middle of the night.

"Now can I go?" She asked.

"No, you can't. You shouldn't have to live in the cold cabin in the middle of the woods, anymore. I want you to stay here, and I promise that if you do, you won't be bothered by conversations about Zratchmana and his gang. It would be better for you if you just stayed here with us… You must be afraid that he'll come back for you someday. If you stay here, it'll be like you have a constant protection over you."

Koenma had hit her weak spot; her fear that Zratchmana would return for her. She nodded at Koenma and agreed to stay here. Here, with people she barely knew. But it's better than being stuck in a dusty, cold cabin all the time, right…?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 time! That's right ladies and gentlemen.

Chapter 2 is already being released. If I get a few more reviews, I'll even release chapter 3 by tonight!

That's all it'll take to get me to release the next chapter.

Just a few reviews.

A little tiny bit of your time, to get the next chapter.

Just a few reviews.

Okay, that's the end of my subliminal begging.

This chapter may be long; I'm feeling creative at 4:30 in the morning. That's right kids; Hollie is up just for you to write Chapter 2! And she's doing this with only one review. Imagine what actually giving her more would make her do!

So, I lied, it wasn't the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Although I do own this content, and the character Kitara, so don't even think about stealing the concept or characters that I've made up. Thanks )

--------------------------------------------------------------

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yusuke had jumped on Kitara's bed, thinking it would be funny to wake her up that way and give her a bit of a surprise. Although, she didn't seem to be finding it that funny…

"Who are you!" She screamed. "And why are you jumping on my bed! Why do all of you people have no concept of the fact that things BELONG TO ME!" She had already moved into her room the night before and was sound asleep in her new bed, in her new room.

"I was welcoming you around here." Yusuke smirked. "So you're Kitara. You're hot."

Kitara scowled. Guys often shot her looks. She didn't think she was anything amazing, but apparently everyone else did. Her long dark brown hair had bright red streaks, the color of Kurama's hair, running through it. Her hair ended at about her shoulders. Her eyes were a pale red color, but not quite pink, and she had slightly tanned skin from when she would lie out by the lake during the day. Even though she was short, her body was proportional to her height, occasionally making her look years younger than she actually was, which was 17.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"It's Yusuke. I was looking for you the other night as well, but obviously Hiei found you first…"

"Great, so finding me was some kind of contest?"

"Oh, lighten up, what are you so stressed about? Hiei said you seemed awkwardly happy when he found you. Well awkwardly happy for a girl living all alone in the woods."

"Well, I didn't need all of this talk about my past thrown at me at once. And suddenly I'm moved into a place with people I don't even know. Maybe I just need time to adjust or something…" She looked at the floor.

"Well, come on! I've got food! And lots of it, because no detective can go without lots of food."

Kitara didn't say anything or move at all. Yusuke scratched his head.

"You do eat, don't you?"

"Well, of course I do. I just spaced out, that's all…"

Yusuke pulled her out of the room and dragged her to the place where they ate. Hiei was sitting at the end of the table with his chair tilted a bit so it was leaning on the two back legs. Kitara looked at him for a few seconds.

'I like him' She thought. 'He seems interesting, and I feel like we're the same in some way… But he wouldn't have any interest in getting to know me. I'm sure he doesn't need another friend anymore than I do…'

By the time she came out of her thoughts again, Yusuke was trying to annoy Hiei by making fun of his height. Koenma walked in.

"You guys all have to go search for those demons, you know. I want you on this now, not later." He said.

"But it'll just be like a wild goose chase." Sighed Yusuke.

"I don't care. Going on a wild goose chase is more productive than sitting around here all day stuffing your faces… Kitara, would you like to go with them?"

"Thanks, but no…" The last thing she wanted was to see those demons again. "I'll just hang around here all day."

"You heard the girl! Let's get on it boys!" Botan skipped away.  
Kitara sighed and went back to her room. 'I doubt they'll ever even be able to find them. They're underground, and they move from hideout to hideout continuously. I wish I could help more…' She thought.

"Kitara…" Koenma walked in. "Are you sure you don't remember anything else? How did they even get you into their underground hideo…" He stopped when he noticed the look on her face.

"Look. I don't remember anything else, because I don't want to. If I really thought about it, then yeah, maybe I could remember something. But along with remembering things to help you guys, comes remembering what happened to me. And that may not mean anything to you but… It means a lot to me. Is that the only reason you're keeping me here! Give the pitiful little girl a home so she'll like us and tell us things! You guys are all have great spirit powers, why have you resorted to using an everyday human as your source of information! I guess you all aren't so good at your jobs afterall."

Koenma just stood there, wondering if he should tell her the truth.

"No, I asked you to stay here for your safety. I know they'll be back for you again. I would think you would be more thankful that we let you stay here."

"I don't understand, though. Why are they so desperate to get their hands on a human? They're a band of some of the strongest, fastest, and most intelligent demons, and they want me… I don't understand."

"Kitara… You're not just a lowly human."

"What do you mean? Do I have spirit powers or something that I didn't know about?"

"Well, no… You have a blood line that you don't know about."

"What… do you mean…?"

"I mean that... your mother was one of the stronger demons known to man."

"I'm supposed to believe that… my father was human, right? What interest did she have in a human man?"

"Most demons hate humans. While most hate them and seek to kill them… your mother took an attachment to one… your father. She stole more souls than could be recorded, and whenever we sent a detective after her, she killed them. I'm not sure why she fell so hard for your father…. but ever since him we had never had trouble with her."

"My parents both died in a fire, though… How is it that if my mother was so strong she died in a fire?"

"Because, you're parents weren't just killed in a fire. They were kept there with restraints made especially for your mother. The fire suffocated and burnt them at the same time… Demon or no demon, she was in no position to be able to save herself…"

"If you know all of this happens, why don't you ever do anything to stop it!"

"I do what I'm allowed to do! You can't understand the way things work around here." He stopped and went out the door, back to his office.

Kitara just sat on her bed not knowing what to think. She looked at her hands. 'I'm one of them…' She thought. 'I can't ever even look at myself the same way again, because I'm one of them… Why didn't I know this before! Why didn't they ever tell me? They didn't want me to know the power I have…' Tears began gently welling into her eyes as her pains were brought back, as everything was made clear in her mind. Why they wanted her, how her parents had died, who she was, why her memories were so fuzzy, everything… She had been living not even knowing who she was. Her thoughts reeled through her mind and she wasn't' sad, or angry… but frustrated and confused… All she could do was cry.

'How can I be a part of the people that tried to kill me? I'm probably as strong as they are if I trained more…' She sat for hours, thinking about what Koenma had told her. Dumbfounded as to how she could've never known such an important part of her past. Eventually, she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The guys came back hours after she had fallen asleep, with no luck in finding the demons.

"That was ridiculous. Next time, we're not going out without at least some clue as to where they are." Hiei scoffed.

"You had a clue about where they were. I told you where their attack this morning was." Koenma said.

"Yeah, but that was this morning. They're some of the fastest band of demons we've ever dealt with. You can't just tell us where they were last." Yusuke said as he picked up his things to head home.

Hiei started walking to the room where he spent most of his time. He passed Kitara's on his way and looked in. 'She's asleep already? Lazy girl…' He reached the room and sat on top of one of the bookshelves. The one bad thing about living here was that there weren't any trees for him to sit in, this was the next best thing…

He sat thinking. '…She has a lot of secrets… but she can't keep them for long.' He thought about Kitara and remembered all of the secrets he still harbored about himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kitara woke up after she heard someone pass her room. She looked out the door but there was no one there. 'The guys are probably back by now… I guess that's what I heard.'

She started walking down the hall and found her way to a dark room with a lot of books in it. 'Is this a library or something? It's nice and quiet, and private…' She sat on the floor as her eyes scanned the binds of the books. She didn't recognize a single title.

Her head sank into her hands and she remembered everything that Koenma told her earlier again. "I don't want to be one of them…" She whispered, and started to cry.

Hiei's ears perked up. 'One of them? What does she mean by that? Is she crying'

"I don't want to be one of them! I don't care who my mother was! I don't want to be part of those people! I don't want this!" She became angry at herself and started to cry harder and slammed her fist against the ground. Her body shook from the emotion she was finally letting out. The race called demon had hurt her so much in her life. Her own mother was a known killer, and she was currently surrounded by demons. Now with a few words from someone with a pacifier in his mouth, she was part of the group she had come to fear and hate.  
((Mind you, she still hadn't realized that Hiei or Kurama were demons.))

"What's wrong?" Hiei finally spoke up after listening to her talk to herself. She jumped.

"H… Hiei? I didn't realize you were in here… I'm sorry, I'll just leave…"

"Answer my question. What's wrong?" He still showed no emotion in his voice, but he felt intrigued by what he heard her muttering. He jumped down and sat beside her. "Tell me."

She looked at the floor and began. "Koenma told me that the reason those demons are so interested in me… is because my mother was one of the strongest demons around… years ago. Stealing souls and all… that means that…"

"That you're one of us." He finished her sentence for her.

"You're a… but you didn't try to hurt me…"

"Use your head. Not all demons are automatically blood thirsty killers; if they were naturally like that, than you would be too. Demons can choose who they are just as much as any human can. You've made that clear. The only difference between you knowing that you're one now is that you can use and perfect your power. It doesn't mean you have to become a murderer. There's nothing wrong with being one of us."

Kitara looked at him and realized he was right. This made no difference to who she was, or who she could become. All it meant was that she had power that most people don't have, and she had the opportunity to perfect and train it.

"Thanks…" She muttered.

"I wasn't helping you. I was just curious." He ran off, out of the room.

Kitara sat on the floor, happy to be feeling better now. "Maybe being a demon won't be such a bad thing…" She looked in the direction Hiei had run off. "He really is interesting. He seems like he doesn't care about anything, not even himself. Or maybe he's just fighting caring about someone else… That way no one will care about him…" 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I got another review, so I'm happy.

See? I'm very easy to please. Just one review makes me do a whole other chapter.

So I hope you guys like it so far.

I realize that the Hiei/Kitara stuff is going really slowly, and it doesn't seem like he has any interest in her; but that's because I like things to be realistic.

And realistically, it would take a lot more than a pretty face to catch Hiei, or for a relationship between these two distant, untrusting people to form.

Also, I decided to start doing a double POV thing.

You know, go to Kitara's point of view, then to Hiei's. To see a more rounded view of the situations.

On with chapter 3…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kitara got up from where she was sitting in the library and went back to her room.

"I feel weird." She said to herself. "It's usually a lot harder than that to make me feel better… but he did it so easily… Am I starting to have feelings for this boy…?" She shook her head. "No, I'm probably just confused because it's been so long since I've been around a guy."

She started picking at the few things she had brought in her bag from her cabin; a couple of outfits, a toothbrush, and her shampoo. She sighed. "This is pathetic. I can't believe this is all I had to bring."

Since she had slept for most of the day while the guys were gone, she wasn't tired enough to go to sleep now that it was night, so she decided to go explore around the place that she now called her home.

On the way she passed filing rooms, more libraries filled with books, rooms filled with beds and ogres. And then she passed Hiei's room. She could tell it was his by the sword that was in it, and the clothes lying on the floor, but he wasn't in there.

'I wonder where he went to this late…'

She wanted to find him. Searching through every library in vain, she was puzzled as to where he could've gone. He must be somewhere. When she past his room again curiosity started to overtake her, and since the door was open, maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal if she just… walked in.

It wasn't anything too special. The room was dark and only had a candle or two. His sword was lying against the wall in one of the corners, and some of his pants were lying around the floor of the room. She sat on his bed. It was comfortable, very comfortable. She lay her head on the pillow and accidentally fell asleep. His room was so comfortable and warm it didn't matter if she had slept most of the day or not.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei walked back to his room after leaving Kitara in the library to dwell on what he had said to her.

'She's an interesting sort of girl.' He thought. 'One moment she seems happy, calm, and put together… the next she's curled in a corner screaming at herself. She has a lot of pain welled inside her body…'

Throwing his cloak onto the floor, he walked back out of the room and headed down the hall in the opposite direction of the library. He had long ago demanded from Koenma that if he were to stay here, a special room had to be created just for him. A sanctuary of some sort, so he could sit there, be alone.

He went down the stairs to the room and sat up on one of the shelves on the wall. 'She's quite confusing to me though. Only a day being here and it seems troubles are following her, I doubt it was a good idea for Koenma to tell her about her mother. He's piling things on her too quickly. People like her can't deal with that all happening so fast. Hn. No point in thinking about her, she's not worth my time anyway.'

He stayed there for a while, subconsciously battling thoughts of Kitara and what was really going on inside of her. He began to get tired and headed back to his bedroom to sleep. But when he got there… someone was already in his bed?

"Her…" He muttered. Something in him didn't want to wake her up. Maybe he felt a tiny bit bad for her, but whatever the reason he just put a blanket over her. His hand softly glided against her skin as he pulled the blanket over her small body.

Her skin was so soft… but where was he going to sleep if he was letting her stay in his bed?

'I can just sleep on the floor. It has to be better than trees.' So he did. He fell asleep on the floor right next to his bed; right next to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no! I fell asleep in his bed… but did he not come back or something?" Kitara was about to get out of bed when her toe felt something on the ground.

"Hiei… He fell asleep on the floor just to let me sleep in his bed?" She suddenly looked at him differently then she had before.

"Is there some part in him… that cares about me? That's a ridiculous thought though, we just met. It wouldn't matter to me anyway."

She carefully got up around him and went into the room where everyone had been eating the day before.

"You weren't in your room today, Kitara! Where were you?" Yusuke asked when he noticed her walking in.

"Oh, I was just… exploring around the place. You know, I slept most of the time you guys were gone yesterday and I was curious about the other rooms and stuff…" She tried to make up a reasonable excuse, and she really had been exploring for a bit, so she wasn't lying.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei heard Kitara stirring in the bed next to him. He figured she was finally waking up. She was mumbling to herself, probably had just noticed that he was sleeping next to her on the floor.

'Is there some part in him… that cares about me?' He heard her say.

He laughed to himself. 'Of course there's not, you stupid girl…. Well… then why did I let her stay in my bed if there isn't…' He heard her get up and leave the room.

He got up as well and closed the door when she was far enough down the hall not to hear. 'What the hell is wrong with her? What the hell makes her think I care about her? She's a worthless demon. I can't even stand to call her that. Maybe I'll just have to treat her a little worse than I have been to get that ridiculous and disgusting thought out of her god damn head.'

Hiei walked out of the room agitated and angry and into the area where they ate. Yusuke and Kitara were talking. Kitara was getting up to go get one of the plates when Hiei bumped into her.

"Get out of my way, you worthless girl." He scowled and pushed past her to get his own food. No one but her seemed to even give his behavior a second glance. After all, it was normal for him to act like that towards people, especially a girl he barely knew.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke kept battering at Kitara about how bad her hair looked in the morning. Spitting insults back and forth to each other, she was fitting in nicely with these people. She got up to go get some of the food, but she hadn't noticed Hiei walked in, who bumped into her on his way to the same place.

"Get out of my way you worthless girl." He gave her one of the most emotionless looks she had seen him have since they first met. She looked around at the others faces, but no one seemed to even notice what he had said to her. Was this who he normally was? She felt angry.

"I'm not worthless. At least not anymore than you are. Who do you think you are to even talk to me like that when we barely know each other!"

He turned back around to face her. "And who do you think you are to fall asleep in someone else's bed? I can do whatever I want to do, because I, unlike you, know how to use my powers. I'm not a weak and worthless demon. You really might as well just be human, because look at you. You don't know the first thing about using spirit power."

The other guys perked up at this point in the conversation turning fight between the two. They hadn't known that she was a demon until just now.

"So you think it makes you better than me just because I'm inexperienced! And you didn't have to let me stay in your bed! If I'm such worthless scum why did you let me stay? Why didn't you wake me up instead of sleeping on the floor!"

Hiei walked away at this point. Yusuke and the others were still looking up a Kitara, confused.

"You're a demon?" Kurama asked her.

She sighed. 'I should've never told Hiei about all that. I can be so naive sometimes…. But I guess I should tell them, I'm sure they wouldn't find it too shocking with all that they deal with.'

"Yes… my… mother was one… So really, I'm just half demon…" She looked at the floor. "But, it's really not important, and I don't feel like talking about it. Koenma told me yesterday, that's all."

"But then… how did Hiei know if Koenma just told you yesterday?" Yusuke questioned her.

"He was in the library when I was in there last night. I didn't know he was there and I started… talking to myself about it since I was so stressed out about it. He made me feel better about it, and showed me maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to be a demon."

"That's odd." Kurama started. "It's not like Hiei to ask someone why they're upset and then help them with it."

"Apparently not." Kitara muttered and went back to her room.

"What a dumbass… why did he have to bring all of that up in front of the others? He's so fricking weird! He let me stay in his bed and then he starts thrashing at me for sleeping there! He could've just told me to get the hell out and I would have. God, he's so confusing."

"He's just like you." Koenma walked in on her conversation with herself.

She fell over out of surprise. "DO YOU ALWAYS WALK IN ON ME!"

"He really is exactly like you." He ignored her question.

"And how do you figure?" She scowled.

"While you aren't either cold or unforgiving, you are untrusting. How long do you think it'll take for you to get close to any of us?"

"I dunno… I wouldn't say it would take that long. I mean you guys are nice and you did let me stay here when I was living in…"

"That brings me to my next point. Why were you living in those woods Kitara? You were less safe from Zratchmana and his gang there then in a city or town. I'll tell you why, to stay away from people." She looked away from him.

"Maybe that is why… And maybe I am untrusting, but what does being untrusting have to do with his acting one way then another?"

"You'd act just like him in his situation. If he thought that you cared about him, how would you feel, honestly?"

"I would feel…" She stopped and looked at the ground. "Angry."

"Just like how he feels angry that you think he cares about you, see?" Koenma left her with that to stew on.

She plopped down on her bed. So Koenma was right. They were more or less the same kind of person. 'But how does he know that I thought that he cared about me? And why does it matter to him? Why would it matter to me…?'

--------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, to tell you all the truth I'm not to fond of my story thus far, haha. I need reviews to encourage me to keep writing it. I know that once I get to the good part that I have all planned out in my mind of when they finally let go of their pride and pains and tell each other that they care about each other, then my writing will be on fire and I won't be able to stop. But with this chapter I had some writers block, so bear with me. It's been a while since I've seen YYH as well, make the writers' block even harder to get past. Please give me reviews, I need to know someone liked this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hollie: Yay more reviews!

Kitara: Hiei's really starting to bug me though…

Hollie: That's the point. He bugs everyone. He just happens to be really really hot in the process.

So thanks for the reviews guys. It's really encouraging 

I decided to get chapter 4 up by tonight. I think I'm going to start getting into the more romantic parts of their relationship.

Just touching into them, so feelings can start really budding. Teehee.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Days went by and both Kitara and Hiei treated each other like scum. Just passing by each other bore new scowls and dirty looks. No one found this odd at all; no one except Kurama.

"Hiei..." Kurama caught him in his room one day. "Why are the two of you fighting so often now?"

"Who are you talking about?" He said angrily, knowing who it was.

"Kitara, Hiei. What's so wrong with her? You let her sleep in your bed… you can't hate her that much."

Hiei scowled. "I did not _let_ her. I felt bad for the baka and let her stay since she's new around here. Knowing how stupid she is, she probably got my room confused with hers, hn."

"I think you're quite fond of her."

"Well you're wrong. What would make you think a thing like that?"

"With you, Hiei, when you like a person, you won't show it often. People have to look at the little things you do to see whether you care or not; and by letting her stay in your bed, and asking her what was wrong, you did that, you cared."

"Leave." Hiei commanded. "Now, this is my room, so leave."

Kurama decided not to push him anymore and left his room like he was told. Hiei wasn't being _defensive_, he was becoming angry.

'Hiei… you'll realize you need someone someday.' Kurama thought.

Hiei was furious. 'How dare he come in here just to accuse me of caring about the girl.' Just as he finished his thought Kitara walked by his room and turned her head as she passed him. He felt something strange inside. A part of him felt drawn to her that second that she looked at him. It confused him.

"Oh!" He heard her say to herself and come back in the direction of his room. "Hey, Hiei, I was wondering if you would mind helping me…"

He smirked. "Finally realize you can't do _anything_ on your own?"

She glared. "I just need help training. I've never even tried to use spirit power, and I have no idea where to start. If you can't help me without treating me like a retarded infant, then I can ask someone else. I just figured you're the strongest of the group."

That was the perfect thing for her to stay. She got him just like she wanted to; he was easier than she thought.

"Fine, I'll help you, starting now." He swung at her but stopped right in front of her face noticing she wasn't about to block him.

"Why didn't you make any attempt to block me?" He didn't think she was that weak…

"I get scared sometimes, alright! You try being locked up in a dark room for 3 years! I haven't even seen any people in the past TWO years! And my last memory of anyone is constantly being hit and…" She stopped. He had taken her by surprise with his attack and brought back memories of when she was captured with the Zratchmana group.

For three years they kept her locked away in a dark cold room all by herself. The only times they came in were to give her a piece of the leftovers or to beat her up and watch her bleed for fun.

Hiei looked at her for a second. Not with an expression of concern or pity, but just understanding. Knowing what it was like to have people treat you like crap and leave scars on who you are for the rest of your life.

"Come on then, let's go out in the woods somewhere and train instead." He brought her to the same forest that she used to live in, by the lake, to train.

They trained for hours out in the woods, until it finally started to become dark outside. Kitara looked up at the stars overhead and smiled. This was the one that she really missed about living out here.

"You're doing well for a beginner." Hiei muttered.

"Really? Well, thanks. It's not easy, mentally and physically I'm not prepared for this kind of thing."

"Yeah, I can tell."

Kitara looked at Hiei and started thinking. "So what's your story?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you end up at Koenma's place, with the rest of the guys? Doesn't seem like the kind of thing you would normally go for."

"It's not. I was forced to."

Hiei's short answers were discouraging Kitara from keeping up a conversation with him. She sighed.

"Are you going to answer my question? How did you end up there?"

"I stole from Koenma's father. I was defeated by…" He paused. "Yusuke… and if I didn't help them then I would've had a worse, more tedious fate ahead of myself. I chose this."

"Sounds like the smart choice." She smiled.

"What's your story?"

Kitara was surprised that he asked. That means he listened and actually was _interested_ in her past. Shocking.

"Well… My parents died when I was 12 years old." She dipped her toes into the warm lake. "It was in a fire, with my mother restrained purposely, according to Koenma. Only day later Zratchmana and the other rogue demons came and knocked me out while I was asleep on a sidewalk. They kept me in a cold room underground for long periods of time. I got fed with their scraps and all, but I was their source of entertainment, too." She looked over at the ground. "They would come in when they got bored, and beat at me until I bled. I couldn't defend myself because I was constantly tied up. I only remember being let out of that room twice in my three years being there. They used to mumble things about how stupid I was. What a shame it was that such a pretty face had so many bruises and cuts. They were mocking me, I know." She looked back at Hiei when she had finished talking.

"So how'd you ever get out?" He seemed extremely interested at this point. It made her happy that he was listening to what she was saying so intently.

"Something had happened, between a bunch of the demons in the group. It was during the second time that they ever let me out of the room. An argument broke out, and they started fighting _each other_. During all the confusion one of the demons that was holding onto me to make sure I didn't run off had gotten hit as well, and lost his grip. I kicked the other one holding me dead between the eyes, so he loosened his grip too, and I got away. Zratchmana saw me leaving; when I looked back we made eye contact. But he let me go anyway. I was just a source of entertainment for him, like a radio or television. I've been afraid though, that he would come back. That they would all get bored again and need to find me, the daughter of one of their enemies."

"Then why the hell did you stay in the forest? Don't you think that would be an easy place for them to get you?"

"Yeah, I know… I just, don't like people. I don't like being around them or seeing them all the time. They make me uncomfortable, and I don't trust them. I guess I would've just rather stayed in the forest the past two years and risk them finding me, than to go through the city everyday being uncomfortable and jumpy."

Hiei jumped up into a tree. "It explains things about you."

"Like what?" She was starting to feel defensive.

"How you go back and forth from being happy and friendly to being upset and defensive."

"I'm sorry…" She muttered.

"It doesn't bother me, it's not my problem."

'Why do I want him to care about me?' She thought. 'Why do I get disappointed when he seems like he doesn't care? Or excited when he's interested in what I have to say? God, I hate this.' A million things and feelings went in and out of her head.

"Do you want to go back now?"

His question popped her out of her daydreams. "Yeah, sure, it's getting late anyway."

--------------------------------------------------------------

When they came back to Koenma's there wasn't a word spoken to each other. It seemed like they both had clouds over their heads. A tension was in the air that neither had acknowledged yet.

'I find her interesting.' Hiei thought as he walked back to his room. 'I actually _like_ to listen when she talks. She doesn't just babble on pointless things like that baka, Kuwabara. When she talks she has things to say. This is really starting to piss me off. She's probably just trying to get me to be her friend. She's a needy girl. Probably just out to make everyone like her.'

It's obvious that he was trying to make excuses for himself not to like her. But he did, or at least he was starting to.

He walked by her room as he was going on his way to the library they had met at a few days ago. Glancing in, he saw her fast asleep in her bed with the blanket being drooled on. His heart did that… thing again.

'What was that…' He thought as he felt the almost warm feeling in his chest.

When Hiei got to the library Kurama was already there sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"What are you doing in here this late at night?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to read a book to see if I could make myself tired. What were you doing out with Kitara so late?" Kurama raised his eyebrow a little and smirked.

"I was training her. She asked me to help her learn more about her demon abilities."

"Interesting. Seems as though she's fond of as well."

"It doesn't matter if she is or not. We're training, not becoming friends."

"Whatever you like to think is fine. But you're flesh and bones as much as the rest of us Hiei, and so is she. Whether either of you like it, there will always be a part of you that needs someone."

"If I needed someone so badly then I would feel lonely. I don't."

"No, Hiei, that's not true. You don't feel lonely ever because the part of you is buried deep under all of your attitude, and all of your pride. She might just bring it into view for you again."

"You're conversations with me lately are so pointless."

Kurama looked up from the book he was reading at Hiei. The whole time he hadn't looked him in the eyes.

"Maybe they are pointless." He responded.

'_But whether you listen or not, Hiei, I know you better than anyone, and I know you're missing something. Even if you don't.'_ Was Kurama's last thought before he closed his book, and headed to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, so there's the next chapter, I hope you guys liked it!

Kurama's starting to push Hiei into thinking more and more about Kitara, hehe.

Don't forget to review, they encourage me to do the next chapter sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

My boyfriend's dog just got run over by a car yesterday, being why I didn't update like I usually do. Nicest happiest dog in the world too.

He was a beautiful blue-eyed husky, extremely fluffy, hehe. He was after a girl dog when he get hit. Busy street and all. And my boyfriend just lost his other husky two months ago when he got shot by some guy who doesn't like my boyfriend… But yeah… I miss him. RIP Sky and Dash Best dogs in the world.

A special thanks to sofudginbored -heart- thanks for all of the reviews, I'm glad to know one person loves my story :D

--------------------------------------------------------------

When Kitara woke up the next morning her whole body was tender and sore from the training she had done with Hiei the previous day. She looked over at the clock beside her bed.

"6 o' clock… I'm up early today. Maybe I'll go back to the forest for a while and swim in the lake or something…" She got up and got dressed, brushed her teeth, and showered before leaving Koenma's.

Slowly, she got into the lake and relaxed against the sides. "It looks like it's going to be a nice day." She said as she glanced up to the shining, warm sun. "Maybe I should have left a note or something for the guys just so they know where I am…. Nah, it wouldn't matter. I'm sure none of them will be looking for me anyway." The warm water felt wonderful on her sore and tender muscles. A bath couldn't even compare to the relaxation this place gave her. The fresh air and fresh water, and the sun smiling constantly down on her. This was more or less her heaven.

Her head perked up. "What's that rustling in the forest…" She shook her head. "Probably just some animal looking for food or something."

"Wrong as always, sweetheart." A pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind as the sound of his voice from the statement faded.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei woke up around 8 that morning, being a little more tired than usual from the previous days scrimmage. Throwing on his cloak and pants, he walked down the hall to the cafeteria area.

"Hiei, do you know where Kitara is?" Yusuke asked him.

"No."

"That's weird… I think I'll go wake her up then!" He happily trotted of towards her room. Everyone continued eating and pecking at their breakfasts until Yusuke came back tumbling down the hallway.

"_What_ is your problem?" Hiei grunted.

"Well… Kitara isn't in her bedroom or anything. I looked in the library too."

"Not there?" Koenma came floating in. "That's odd. After training with Hiei yesterday she should have been asleep for at least a few more hours. I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Hiei asked.

"Nothing… I'm sure she's just fine." Koenma floated back out of the room, somewhat in a hurry and went back to his office. A few minutes later the guys could see ogres running through the halls, with stacks of papers and worried looks on their faces.

'Something isn't right. That stupid child is trying to hide something from us. I'm not fond of secrets…' Hiei thought.

He got up from the table, leaving his plate there, and went into Koenma's office.

"Child, listen to me. If you don't tell me what is going on right now I'll have your bones as my new wall decoration." He glared as the large chair turned around and Koenma faced him.

"How dare you speak to me to like that, and what gives you the impression that something is going…" The sentence was stopped as Hiei picked Koenma up by his throat.

"Alright…" He managed to choke. "Let me down and I'll tell you." Hiei let him down back into his chair.

"Talk."

"Alright, you see… We just recently lost track of Zratchmana again, and since Kitara was also gone so early, we figured we should try to at least figure out where she went, just to be sure that she's safe."

Hiei started to get growing worried feelings in the pit of his stomach. Another new feeling to him. Koenma continued.

"We found out that she went back to the lake in the forest where we originally found her, which was no problem, but… Then we regained track of Zratchmana and… he's in the forest very near to where she is… But now… We've lost track of both of them, and… that could only mean one thing…

"Why weren't you going to say anything to us?" Hiei tried to subside the anger towards Koenma as he spoke.

"Originally, because it would have been useless for you to know when all we had were suspicions."

Hiei left the room, barely hearing Koenma's last statement. The guys were all still confused as to why Hiei had gotten up without a word and left his food on the table. They saw him pass by the room in the direction to leaving.

"Where do you think _he's_ going?" Kuwabara asked.

'Probably to save Kitara' Kurama thought, but instead he said "Probably just off to train somewhere."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei ran through the woods, hoping to catch up to them or at least find _some_ kind of trace as to which direction they went. As he was running, he tripped.

'The hell… what did I trip on…' He looked behind himself on the ground and saw a large, unnatural lump that came up from the earth.

'Odd…'

He suddenly remembered something that Koenma had told them when they first started looking for Zratchmana. _'His hideouts are all underground, that's part of what makes it so hard to find him.'_

'Maybe I just found one of them…' He stomped on the lump a few times and it seemed that the dirt was covering something hard underneath. A little shaking and digging, loosened the dirt enough to brush it off so that he saw a small metallic door handle. He tried as hard as possible to be quiet while opening the door. Carvings against the inner wall made step-like bulges that were easy to get down.

He walked down the step-like formations carefully, and looked around once he got to the bottom. 'That's odd, there aren't any guards here. Must've gotten so cocky they think they don't need any…'

He continued on his way through the tunnels, and finally found a tunnel that led to a large room, where he could see Kitara chained to one of the walls. Not stopping to think, he ran into the room and met face to face with Zratchmana.

"Why, hello Hiei. Nice too see that you're more impetuous than I thought."

Hiei glared.

"So, you've come to save Kitara? Odd though, I never thought that you cared about people enough to do something like that without being asked."

"Stop with the fancy words." Hiei lunged at Zratchmana but disappeared, the reappeared behind his back to attack from behind.

"Silly Hiei, how awfully stupid of you to think that would work."

Zratchmana turned around and punched Hiei in the stomach, hard. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he coughed up more to accompany it and gasped for air.

"Your little tricks really don't impress me, Hiei. And they definitely won't beat me."

Hiei wiped the blood from his mouth and realized what Zratchmana had said was true. His eyes were quick, and his body quicker. To find a move that would take him off guard was near impossible, so what chance did that leave Hiei with? 'I'll just have to try everything I know…'

Move after move, Hiei tried to catch him off guard, but it all failed. He finally decided to use a move he had just learned. He stopped and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing now, fool? You can gather all of the energy in the world, and that won't help if I can block or dodge your attack." Suddenly, there were multiples of Hiei, or at least, that's what it looked like.

"What an old trick, Hiei."

All of them leaped at Zratchmana at once. Hiei hoped that he would block the wrong one, and he would be able to get a hit in…. but, his hopes failed as Zratchmana chose two of the figures, the ones he thought were real, and blocked them. One of them was real, and Hiei was thrown to the floor.

"I'm done playing games with you, this is a waste of my time. You're mine."

Zratchmana's eyes began to glow red and his hands had a green light surrounding them. His muscles grew to at least five times their normal size and thorns grew from his head. Charging at Hiei, his speed had not been sacrificed for the growth in his form. He flung Hiei against the wall before any dfences could be made against it. The beating Hiei was receiving from Zratchmana was like nothing he had experienced before… Eventually, with all of the blood he was losing, he could do nothing but pass out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like days later, Hiei finally woke up, but not against the ground, or thrown outside. He was chained up on the wall opposite of Kitara. Her eyes were opened, staring at him.

"Kitara…" He choked..

"Hiei, why did you come here!" She sounded angry, but he didn't respond. "What business did you have to try to save me… I would've done fine saving myself!"

"I regret even bothering with you."

Kitara's heart skipped a beat hearing that, but it was her fault, she pushed him to feel that way. It was obvious she couldn't save herself, it was obvious his help wasn't enough. She didn't want him hurt…

"Oh shut up, the both of you." Zratchmana walked towards where Kitara was chained. "So who to torture first, who to torture first. I really never expected to have two demons to choose from, you just make life all the better for me, Hiei." He smirked. "Or maybe I'll just kill one, and leave the other to torture. Well, I'm sure killing one of you before the other's eyes, would be torture within itself right?"

He ran his sharp, cold nails against Kitara's throat, making a tiny cut, that produced only a drip or two of blood.

"I think I'd like to kill you, Kitara. I've already tortured you for years and I'm looking for some new fun." He said as he motioned to Hiei.

All of his nails grew even longer, and seemed as though they got sharper. He started slashing away at her body, blood dropping from each cut. With each slash he bore the nails a little deeper, and sometimes ran over the same cuts.

Hiei's eyes grew wide as he watched. His stomach felt sick and his heart felt like it was dying along with her body… He heard her blood curdling screams as she tears began to stream down her face, accompanying her pain. He began to get angry… So angry that…

"How do you like this Hiei?" Zratchmana smirked and turned around to face Hiei, just to see the look of anger and contempt on his face. "What the…"

Hiei's body glowed and his bandana fell off his forehead as his Jagan glowed as well. "If you don't leave her alone… I swear you won't see another day." He muttered in a more deep, evil sounding voice as he the chains turned to dust around him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Yay cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter took so long… My dog just died, and I just didn't fell like writing for a little while. Don't forget to review!


End file.
